The present invention relates to an alarm system of a skid control system for fluid actuated brakes of a wheeled vehicle.
A skid control system generally prevents wheels of a vehicle from being locked thereby to stop the vehicle safely. A typical skid control system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,542, A.C. FIELEK, JR., "SKID CONTROL SYSTEM INCLUDING CONTROL CIRCUIT FOR A HYDRAULIC MODULATING VALVE", issued on May 12, 1970. The skid control system operates to reduce brake pressure and, therefore, it is very dangerous when the skid control system is in a fault condition and reduces the brake pressure at an undesirable time. The skid control system usually has a fault detection unit in order to activate an alarm system and disconnect the skid control system from a power source when the skid control system is in a fault condition. The conventional fault detection system, though it is not preferable, disconnects the skid control system from the power source even when the skid control system is in a negligible fault condition, for example, when the voltage level of the power source is lower than a predetermined value. It is also required to provide an effective network for checking an initial condition of the skid control system immediately after power throw.